Tygra (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Tygra. Tygra is the adopted son of Claudus and Queen and the older brother of Lion-O. Tygra was originally born to Javan, the leader of the Tiger Clan who were exiled to live in the mountains because of their continued loyalty to Mumm-Ra. When the clan was struck by a plague of disease, the Ancient Spirits of Evil ordered that the infant Tygra be sacrificed. Unable to bring himself to killing his son, Javan sent Tygra away in a hot air balloon which was eventually found by Claudus and his Queen who adopted him. Tygra became the crown prince of Thundera and was supposed to succeed Claudus as the Lord of the ThunderCats until Lion-O was born. Being the biological son of Claudus and the Queen, Lion-O would thus be the next heir. This greatly dismayed and angered Tygra, leading to a sibling rivalry with his brother that would last even when they were grown up. Tygra also blamed Lion-O for the death of his mother as she dies giving birth to him. The grudge that Tygra held against his brother led him to always try his best to outshine and belittle Lion-O at every opportunity, an action that made Lion-O resent his elder brother. Their sibling rivalry was further fueled when Lion-O started developing feelings for Cheetara, someone who Tygra had feelings for since childhood. Despite the apparent dislike between the two brothers, there has always been a strong bond between the two and Tygra has on occasions supported Lion-O and come to his aid as well. Unlike Lion-O, who sympathizes with and treats other species as equal, Tygra is extremely xenophobic. Like Claudus, he also dismisses the concept of technology as nothing more than a myth, until he sees it for himself during the siege of Thundera. Tygra is eventually reunited with his birth father briefly when he and Lion-O are in the mountains. Even though he is initially angry at Javan for abandoning him, he eventually lets go of his pride and forgives his father, thereby breaking the curse that plagued the Tiger Clan and allowing their souls to pass on to the next life. Strengths Like all cats, Tygra has great agility and is a skilled fighter. He is proficient in both armed and unarmed combat and is a skilled swordsman. Tygra also possesses knowledge of military strategy and tactics, skills he learned from his adoptive father Claudus. Tygra is able to use all kinds of firearms with the skill of a trained marksman. He is also a highly skilled pilot, even though he has never seen such technology before. This is most likely due to his ancestors of being fighter pilots in the service of Mumm-Ra. Weaknesses Tygra can be extremely arrogant and stubborn at times, attributes which affect his judgement. His extreme resentment towards his brother Lion-O is also something of a weakness. Tygra is also known to suffer from sea-sickness. Weapons and Equipment Tygra's main weapon is the Bolo Whip which allows him to turn invisible, giving him an edge in combat. He also owns a Laser Pistol which he took from a Lizard soldier during their attack on Thundera. Quotes Appearances *Omens, Part I *Omens, Part II *Ramlak Rising *Song of the Petalars *Old Friends *Journey to the Tower of Omens *Legacy *The Duelist and the Drifter *Berbils (2011 episode) *Sight Beyond Sight *The Forest Of Magi Oar *Into the Astral Plane *Between Brothers *New Alliances *Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 *Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 *Native Son *The Pit *Curse of Ratilla *Birth of the Blades *Recipe for Disaster *The Soul Sever *What Lies Above, Part 1 *What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia Gallery Original Concept Designs 2011 - Tygra - 001.jpg Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Political Leaders